


Don't See My Name (Clearly)

by crazygirlne



Series: No Superhero [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season 5, Post Vague Fixit, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Felicity is too distracted by Oliver for him to get to his training session.





	Don't See My Name (Clearly)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Olicity as a main pairing, and first time writing Felicity POV. I had a blast, though!
> 
> As with most of the No Superhero series, this fic can stand alone. Mostly it’s just a series of fun fixits for those cliffhangers we were stuck with, or at least focusing on what comes after the fixing without actually spelling out the fixit.
> 
> Err. This is a stronger teen rating than the others in this series that only barely earned a teen rating. I cut it shorter than intended because it *really* wanted to move to adult and that’s not what I was looking for in this particular fic.

Oliver is perfectly exasperating, and he’s a perfect mess. He excels at being an ass, and he has to put in every tiny piece of effort that he’s capable of before he can accept help. He is only perfect in his imperfections.

And that he’s perfect for her.

Sure, okay, they’ve had their problems a few… hundred times. At the end of the day, though, they find each other again, and it’s _good._ It’s better than good. They’ve gotten through so much shit, and they just keep getting stronger.

Plus there’s his abs, which are unfairly tempting, and if even Felicity were trying to avoid a relationship with him again—which she’s _not,_ to be perfectly clear—the strength he has in his abdomen, his arms, his chest…

Um.

_Right,_ she’s not trying to avoid a relationship with him, not anymore, but since everything went down at the island, he hasn’t made a move.

Neither has she, and, you know, girl power and all that, she knows she can make the first (third? fourth?) move, but with William in the picture, Felicity really doesn’t want to mess everything up. There are too many complications from their relationship that are tied to William as it is, and she’s not about to make it worse.

Probably. She’s not entirely sure how much longer she’ll make it. Case in point, she’s supposed to be working on research, and instead her eyes have gone slightly unfocused, and she’s watching her reflection in the computer monitor, biting the tip of her thumb as she thinks about the fact that he’ll be here soon, ready to do the salmon ladder—the blessed, cursed, so so good salmon ladder—and she doesn’t have any reason to leave, she’ll just be there, with him, as he gets all hard and half-naked and sweaty and—

“Felicity.”

Almost immediately, Felicity realizes it’s Oliver, his voice calm, with a familiar combination of exasperation and amusement.

_Almost_ immediately. First, of course, inevitably and embarrassingly, she yelps and jumps, spinning in her seat.

“Oliver!” She watches him for a minute, one that stretches out, and it’s not until his lips start to curl up at the edges that she realizes she’s said nothing but his name. “Training!” she blurts.

Oliver raises an eyebrow. “Training?”

“Um.” Felicity adjusts her glasses and reminds herself she is a strong, smart, capable woman. “I was thinking about your training and how we could improve on it,” she improvises. “Like we should see whether you do it better with or without an audience,” she continues, speeding up as she gets into it, “like one time you can do it with me watching, and another time you can do it alone—but with a camera recording, obviously, or else we can’t compare it—and maybe another time you can do it with a group. Watching! A group watching!” she corrects, alarmed. “I didn’t mean you should do _it_ with a group, although obviously that’s your call since it’s not like we’re–”

“Felicity.” There’s that tone again, and when she blinks up at him, he’s smiling almost like a normal person, and she can’t help but smile back.

“Hi,” she says, standing up so she isn’t so far below him anymore, blinking again when it brings her closer to him than she thought it would. He’s less than a step away. Her hands twitch, wanting nothing more than to come up and rest on his chest before—

“Hi,” he echoes, and there’s something else in his voice this time, something that makes her breath catch. He watches her, eyes intense.

“What are we, Oliver?” she asks. Brain-to-mouth filters are overrated, anyway. “I know I was the one keeping us apart for the longest time, but then before the whole...” She waves vaguely, not really wanting to think about Lian Yu right now. “I thought… Things had changed. Things _did_ change. And now I don’t know… what we…” She slows as she registers that he’s still watching her intently, going silent when he steps closer.

She doesn’t need personal space, anyway. At least not right now.

“Felicity,” he starts, his voice all… sexy. More than usual.

“You’ve said my name like, a _lot_ in the past several minutes,” she murmurs. She is most definitely not staring at his mouth and remembering the last time it was touching her skin. Nope.  
  
(She most definitely is.)

“ _Felicity,_ ” Oliver repeats with a chuckle, his voice no less enticing than the last time. No less distracting, either. He is standing so close she can feel his quick exhale. “I just wanted to be sure. I wanted…” He breathes. “I needed to know _you_ were sure. William changes everything. Everything except how I feel about you.”

Oh God, she is powerless to resist emotional, sappy Oliver. Especially when she’s not actually trying to resist.

Wait. She’s not trying to resist. Why is she just standing here?

“We can take it slow,” she suggests, not sure whether she’s telling herself or him, before she leans forward and presses her lips against his.

(They don’t take it slow, and Felicity ends up being the one screaming “faster.”)

***

By the time they attend Barry and Iris’s wedding, they’ve mostly gotten past the excessive PDA stage.

Mostly.

Sort of.

Okay, they haven’t at all, but only in comparison to their friends, who all act like a bunch of old married couples, at least in public. Which is fine, good for them, really.

But if Felicity wants to sit practically in Oliver’s lap, she’s damned well going to. And if they get distracted and end up making out in a convenient, mostly secluded corner, well, who cares?

And if they’re holding each other just a little too close on the dance floor, at least they’re not the only ones.

“This is nice,” Felicity murmurs against Oliver’s chest as she watches some of the other couples dancing. She’s not sure who’s more radiant, Barry or Iris. “Nothing’s exploding. We aren’t chasing anyone. Everyone’s in love.”

Oliver chuckles, the sound rumbling against her. “Just wait until the weekend’s over. Then we’ll get back to the fun stuff.”

There’s not as much as that type of “fun stuff” anyway, not with William around, but yeah, their life is never going to be boring. It’s never going to be all… happy superheroes. Still, it’s good, and from what she can tell, what she can see, it’s only going to get better. She lifts her head and looks at Oliver, who’s smiling calmly down at her.

“Can’t wait,” she says, and she seals the promise with a kiss.


End file.
